Hetalia Academy
by aniel30
Summary: Going to be around 6 different chapters?


It was Your first day at Hetalia Academy. You were different though, from other girls, You had chosen A boys uniform and you could just tie your hair up. Not to mention you hated makeup and girly stuff and at your last school you were captain, Of The BOYS team not the girls. Obviously because you were stronger.

The only reason you had even joined Hetalia Academy because not only being a Strong student you had also gotten A+ on all of your tests. You were the Representative of (c/n) and you were only here because of your parents. One day you received a letter with a ticket to London and only went because you loved your parents and that you needed a challenge.

When you had arrived off your shitty plane ride, you walked up to a man who was holding a sign with your name on it.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" He says.

" Oh, I'm Sorry if I look like a fucking male But maybe you need glasses" you say flicking his head

"I'm _" You say while he rubs his head

"Oh" he says his eyes growing wider, "Oh I'm so sorry miss _, I'm Arthur The representative

of England it's a pleasure to meet you" he says bowing

You push him back up " dude its fine, I'm _, The representative of (c/n) and don't be so formal, now hurry I've had a shitty flight and all I wanna do is sleep". You say walking outside.

"hey Arthur?"

"Yes?" He says looking at you

"where's the car?" you say looking around while also looking through your bag to find some sunglasses

"its not a car and its over there " he says pointing to the limo where a long hair blonde it sitting on the car waving at Arthur

"Bonjour Arthur, where is miss _ ?" he says looking around

You walk up to him " Hello" you say fighting the urge to kick him.

He looks shocked. " oh... um I'm Francis representative of France... sorry miss_ I thought you would look more..."

"more Sexy or girly? tch, you Douchebag" You slap him and then turn around and start walking

"Miss_!" Arthur yells trying not to laugh " where are you going?"

"I'm Walking what does it look like" you yell while walking backwards

Suddenly you bump into someone " HEY WATCH IT YOU ASS!" you yell looking at the man you bumped into.

"oh Sorry Man I'm just waiting for Miss _"

You look at him " well here she is"

"Where?" he says looking

"You bumped into her" saying extending you hand " I'm_ Dude it's nice to meet you"

He looks at you for a while and then

" Dude you look awesome , its nice to meet you im The HERO! or Alfred representative of America and your room mate, now where you heading off too _?"

"I'm walking what does it look like?" you say " Wanna join me?"

"Of course!" he says already walking

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's be friends... also I'm starving where can I get hamburgers?" You say smiling.

~ Alfred's point~

She was amazing, that all I could think , she loved video games, Hamburgers and sports plus she was smart. And even though she kinda looked like a boy she was beautiful. And her smile was just.. wow like a cheeseburger that had decended from heaven

That was 2 years ago and I've liked her since then.

~Your point~

" Yo, Alfred Wanna come over my house and chill later?" you were about to yell but then you saw it, him kissing (random bitch name insert). It shattered your heart, ever since you bumped into him you liked him and there he was kissing a chick on the day you were gonna ask him to go to the dance with him

"Tch" you say walking straight past him rolling your eyes trying not to cry.

~ Alfred's point~

"Al-l-lfred" crys (random bitch) "why don't you like me?"

"I'm sorry but I like someone else" I say looking over to see (y/n) Running over here

She turned to look and saw you " Do you like that whore?" she says yeling

I slap her right in the face " don't you Ever Talk about _ That way you fucking slut go find someone else to fuck" I say

Then she kissed me right as _ was about to say something and Ana stopped and walked off.

"WHAT THE HELL ( Bitch)" I yell

" if I cant have you neither can she" she says walking off.

~ Le time skip by Stupid frog (France: HEY!)~

"Hey _" I call out waving my hand so she can see me through the crowd. But instead of stopping she walks right past me

" _, what's wrong?"

" Why didn't you tell me dude?"

"What are you talking about?"

" You have a girlfriend"

"no _ I don't I..."

"YOU LIAR I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER " She yelled making everyone stare for a while till...

" EVERYBODY MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS YOU ASSHATS!" About to punch someone

"_, I swear she's not my girl..."

"AND TODAY OF ALL DAYS WHEN I WAS GOING TO..." she stops then walks off

" what were you going to do?"

~Your Point~

"I liked you Alfred" You whisper

" what?" he says

" I SAID I LIKED YOU BUT I GUESS GOING TO THE FUCKING DANCE IS OUTTA THE WAY" You yell grabbing a video game out of the bag and shoving the game to his chest

" I was gonna give you this as well but its fine never mind, dances are stupid..., anyway I've got Football practice" and you walked off

~ Le time skip by American Idiot~

You never told Alfred but you loved singing and always booked a room around this time so you could practice without him knowing and being embarrassed.

You sat at the piano and started singing:

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today

Those last parts weren't sung in your voice they were sung in a deeper voice.

~Alfred's point~

Her voice was so beautiful like an Sirens, I don't know why but a year ago I decided to be stalkerish and watch her sing but today I couldn't do that we needed to talk like badly

"_"

She turns around " How long?"

" a year" I say looking down at the floor boards

" you stalker" she says

" we need to talk" I say moving closer

" Is talking your definition of saying You hate me ?"

That was it I ran up to her and...

~ Your point~

He was kissing me even if he had a girlfriend and even if I wanted this I had to push him away

" why?"

" because I love you _"

" But (bitch name)"

"She kissed me because I rejected her and she got pissed and saw I liked you" He said moving closer again " also I slapped when she called you a whore"

You stood up" Ok just wait here" I said running out

~10 seconds later~

I came running in with a bloodied fist " back"

"Welcome back" he said hugging me

" hey _"

"Yes?"

He got down on one knee " Would you come with to the dance?"

"That's too cheesy dude"

"I know but my knee hurts so yes or no dude"

"yeah okay"


End file.
